In a growing number of households these days, steam cleaning devices that generate high temperature steam to dissolve greasy dirt have replaced chemical detergents to clean and remove stubborn greasy dirt and filthy stains accumulating on smoke exhaust fans, gas stoves, bathtubs or the likes. However most steam cleaning devices now available on the market can provide only single function. There are still many problems remained to be overcome, notably:                1. When using the steam cleaning device to generate high temperature steam to dissolve dirt, different types of dirt require different type of brushes. At present, most steam cleaning devices have included brush sets as accessories. And separate brush containers are provided to hold these brushes. After consumers bought the steam cleaning devices, the devices and the brush containers are often stored separately at home. As heavy duty cleaning chores that require steam cleaning devices and brushes are not being done frequently, not daily or even weekly, it could happen that the brush containers are stored at different locations from where the steam cleaning devices are stored. It is not uncommon that users often have to spend a lot of time and take a lot of troubles to search and gather all these cleaning gears together. It is an annoyance to many consumers. Moreover, the brush containers need extra storage space, and could become a trouble to many people.        2. The high temperature steam products, besides steam cleaning devices for performing cleaning function, also include platform steam irons or vertical type steam irons for removing wrinkles and creases from clothes. From users' standpoints, all these steam products generally adopt same or similar principle and provide similar functions. To purchase these products individually not only cost a lot of money, it also creates a lot of storing problems in the houses.        3. Exposed power cords often create untidy living environments. Moreover, power cords exposed outside for a long period of time often gather dusts and dirt, and the outer skin of power cords is prone to damage by incidental impact or cutting, and results in naked conductive wire. It could cause electric shock and hurt people, thus has safety concerns.        